


［ALL橘］恃美行凶

by Gwendolyn_013



Category: all橘, 佳俊 - Fandom, 农橘, 坤彦 - Fandom, 彦叶之廷 - Fandom, 林彦俊 - Fandom, 超级制霸
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_013/pseuds/Gwendolyn_013
Summary: Absinthe.苦艾酒。烈酒，被封禁过，相传有催情纵欲的效果。





	1. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —ONE—

—ONE—

 

总之。林彦俊第一次看见陈立农的时候，觉得这个小孩子长得非常奇怪。也不是因为什么原因，可能只是笑得太傻了。

他不太能见得一个成年男性还有这这种过分天真的笑，要么太过单纯，要么太过幼稚。无论哪一种，他都不能接受。

为什么啊？

因为生活，本来就是很残酷的啊。

干嘛要笑得这么开心啊？

 

“林先生今天不喝奶茶？”陈立农站在收银台后面，两只眼睛瞪得很大。他在半年前还和林彦俊差不多高，现在已经需要林先生微微抬起脑袋，才能够双方对视。“美式有些苦诶。”

开在社区里的便利店兼任了林彦俊每天上班时候的早餐。他不是很在意这个，看了一会儿贴在收银台角落的菜单，随手指了指——“那换成意式浓缩好了。”

收银员感到有些挫败。

“那个更苦诶，而且咖啡对胃不太好喔。早上还是喝奶茶吧。”

林彦俊把零钱丢在了桌上：“劝我买奶茶老板会额外付给你工资吗？名牌给我看一下。陈立农？兼职的大学生，没有早课喔？”

姿势微微有些糟糕。

林彦俊一手揪着陈立农制服上别着的小牌牌，一手打开手机，摁住快门，“咔嚓”一声拍了下来。陈立农不得不稍微弯了弯腰，双手撑住收银台的桌面，才不至于一下贴得太近——林先生过于执着于他左胸口上的那块牌子，忽略了他们最靠近的地方只差了几毫米。陈立农确定，他要是现在吹一口气，甚至能把林先生额头前的头发全都掀起来。

太恶劣了，会被投诉吧？然后他就要丢掉这份工作了。

林彦俊收起了手机，放开了他。陈立农微微叹了口气，重新回到离收银台一尺的距离。他理了理自己的制服，用手挠了挠头发，显得有些不好意思——当然也有可能是心虚。

“所以，林先生还是要美式吗？”

“既然你都这么费力来说服我了，那就奶茶好了。”

阶段性胜利，陈立农想。他给纸杯套上杯套，和一份三明治一起递给了林彦俊，对方找了一堆零钱丢在了收银台上。

“小心热饮烫口喔。”

　林先生挑了挑左边的眉头，瘪了瘪嘴：“不要啰嗦啦……”

他话没说完，握着杯子转身离开。等陈立农意识到零钱数目似乎有些端倪的时候，那个男人头也没回，挥了挥手——“剩下的自己买糖吃。”

搞什么啦。

陈立农趴在了柜台上，左胸口的名牌微微有些硌人。

吃糖蛀了牙的话，林先生来赔的喔？

 

林彦俊把奶茶喝到杯底，站在垃圾箱面前犹豫了。

“不可回收吗……”

他想了想，手腕翻动，杯子划出了漂亮的弧线，丢进了可回收垃圾的垃圾箱里。

“bingo！”他小声欢呼了一下。

正好遇到朱正廷从背后走过来，非常不客气地把一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，远远看像是勾住林彦俊的脖子，把他往自己怀里拽。

“幼稚不幼稚？还bingo？”

林彦俊不太认真地挣扎了一下，对方习以为常地放开他，顺手在他背上拍了一下。

“嘶——很痛啊混蛋！”他背过手揉了揉被拍到的地方，加快步子，走进了普通的办公大楼里。朱正廷愣了愣，盯着自己的手看了看，怔了一会儿，赶紧追了上去。

“喂！林彦俊！你是不是又瘦了！到底有没有在认真吃饭啊！”

“叮”的一声，电梯门缓缓关上，林彦俊向他挥了挥手里的三明治，嘴唇张合了几次

有在认真吃饭喔。

他没说出声。

哦莫，朱正廷扶着电梯门框，看见光洁门板上自己翻了个白眼：这个家伙幼稚起来这么认真吗？

无解。

 

等林彦俊下班回家的时候，便利店还开着。他没有吃宵夜的习惯，但还是走进去了。果不其然，个子蛮高的兼职服务生正躲在收银台后面偷懒，蹲在地上打手机，以至于林彦俊把两盒酸奶丢在收银台桌面上的时候，对方的样子有些惊慌失措。

“林先生这么早下班噢？”

陈立农大概蹲得有些久，站起来的时候晃了两下，差点把手机丢到地上。不过看见林彦俊的时候还是笑出了八颗牙，一副乖巧无害的样子。林彦俊抬手看了一下表，差点把表盘怼到陈立农眼睛上面去——“看清楚，已经十点了，一点都不早！被996剥削的人民群众很辛苦的好吗？”

表盘滴答滴答。

有点吵。

最后还是林彦俊败下阵来：“晚班也是你？有点可怜的哦？”

陈立农倒是不在乎，把两盒酸奶一起装在便利袋里递给他：“林先生买完早饭我就可以下班了。”

“那干脆现在就买咯。”

兼职服务生眼睛一闭，嘴巴咧了咧，像是懊恼的样子：“糟糕，现在没有早饭卖的啦！”

林彦俊不再打趣他，挥了挥手消失在夜色里。

 

十五分钟之后，陈立农再次看见了林彦俊的身影。

“林先生……”

他还没来得及打完招呼，林彦俊拎着酸奶坐在了便利店里的座位上。

“看什么看啦？没见过钥匙丢办公室的人？盯着准备凑活一个晚上的客人很有礼貌哦？”

陈立农悄悄吐了下舌头——好啦，今天的晚班看上去会蛮有意思的。

—tbc—


	2. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —TWO—

—TWO—

 

晚上的便利店挺安静的，凌晨的时候有一群醉醺醺的小年轻来买啤酒，林彦俊睡得并不安稳，他趴在窄窄的桌上，抬头看了一眼，扭了扭脖子，干脆站了起来，钻进收银台里。

“你是真的一晚不睡觉哦？明天不用上课的？”

陈立农搬了个小马扎坐在里面，只比收银台高里半个脑袋，仰起头来看林彦俊，打了个哈欠。

“还OK啦。我这种年轻人一个晚上不睡觉没有什么的喔。”

“信你的鬼话。”

林彦俊跟着打了个哈欠。

接下来是相对无言的沉默。两个人都有一点点尴尬，毕竟不是多么熟悉的人，交情也不过止于每天在便利店里的必然相见。陈立农不是那种会主动说话的小孩，林彦俊把收银台里的构造探究透了也觉得有些无聊，站了一会儿又坐回原来的位置睡觉。

 

蔡徐坤是更晚一点的时候来的。

凌晨三点，是黑夜最黑的时候。狂欢的人们终于陷入寂静，光辉的黎明还没有来临，蔡徐坤的身上还带着黑暗的味道，有些生人勿近。他站在收银台，和陈立农相对而立，撇了一眼林彦俊。

“有人？”

“不是威胁。”

陈立农说这句话的时候，蔡徐坤又看了一眼林彦俊，勾起的嘴角像是在冷笑：“长得挺好的。”

两个人在收银台又说了几句，林彦俊期间醒过，有些茫然地朝声源张望，又俯下身子继续梦境。这回蔡徐坤看清了林彦俊的脸，那时候，便利店白到灼目的灯光勾勒出他的每一处轮廓。

“我收回之前的话，他长得很好看。”蔡徐坤的右手来回在桌面上敲击。

陈立农摸不透他在想什么，不经意地皱了一下眉头：“哥，他不是那种人。”

这回蔡徐坤是真的笑出了声——“那种人是什么人？陈立农？”

 

“和我们一样的人吗？”

 

……

 

蔡徐坤走的时候拿走了一盒酸奶。陈立农揉了一下自己的脸。没有镜子，他看不见自己的表情，于是对着玻璃咧了咧嘴角。

是笑。

眼神再柔和一点。

很好，这是兼职的大学生，陈立农。

他转头朝林彦俊的方向看了一眼，男人睡着的样子既不嚣张也不恣意，猜不透年龄。

陈立农瞬间收敛了笑意，低下头，在一张餐巾纸上写写画画，最后塞进了衣服的口袋。

 

天亮只是一瞬间的事情，太阳还没有出来，可是世界万物像是一瞬间全部都出现在了眼前。林彦俊醒的时候觉得腰酸背痛，从脑袋到脚踝，没有一处是清醒的。他反思自己的心血来潮，明明回办公室拿钥匙就好了，偏偏要在这个什么都伸展不开的地方将就。

他有些哀怨一样地看了一眼陈立农。

也没有任何实质性进展，得不偿失。

“林先生醒了？”

少年擅离职守，毫无顾忌坐在林彦俊的边上。他们面前就是巨大的玻璃，可以看清转弯的街角，和四处栖息的流浪猫。

“没醒，我是在梦游。”

“噢……”

陈立农不知道怎么接下去，林彦俊已经拎着一盒酸奶起身：“我出去走走。”

 

酸奶的纸盒打开需要独特的技巧。林彦俊坐在路边的长椅上，在手机上乱摁一通，抬头看了看蓝得不太透亮的天空，低头删除掉所有的输入，拨通一个并不在联系人名单里的电话。

大概是时间还早，电话那头从等待变成忙音，中文英文“您好您拨打的电话……”来回重复好几遍，都没有人接。林彦俊不太喜欢这种感觉，仰着脑袋喝完纸盒里最后一层酸奶，再次拨通电话，换了个号码。

就在耐心耗尽的前一秒，终于有人接起这个电话。

“诶？彦俊哥，这么早打电话有什么事……”

“别叫这么亲切。你哥的那个号码没人接。”

他说话的声音有些不耐烦，频繁地看着手表。和陈立农说了是出门溜达，这会儿天都亮堂透了。或许是心虚，也或许是怕麻烦，总之他很想赶快把这糟心的事解决掉。

“我昨晚睡得便利店，跟你哥说，他猜得没错。”

 

“别再把我捅出去了，这么多年，年纪大受不了什么波折。这次结束，就彻底结束了。”

 

林彦俊挂掉电话的时候，从东边透出来的第一缕阳光过分柔和。他还是不习惯，抬手遮了遮，只觉得刺眼。

—tbc—


	3. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —THREE—

—THREE—

 

比往常更早买完早饭，林彦俊站在小区门口彷徨了一下。他不是很想去上班，请假这种事情一个电话就能解决的，反正他也没有什么事情好做。

 

六年前，他这样从监狱拎着包出来的时候，他就意识到，很多事情完全改变了他的人生轨迹。

他本来应该安分守己读完初中，读高中，大学不用特别好，念一个喜欢的专业，找一个稳定的工作，然后成家立业。

他不太关心别人的生活会怎么样，他有他自己的世界。然后有一天，世界的保护罩被击碎了。他的手里拿着一把餐刀，轻而易举地扎进某个人的心脏。血喷出来的时候他有点茫然，落到眼角上，像是点了猩红的痣。

后来他无数次重复那短短几分钟的经历，用支离破碎的语言去描摹几个过分简单的动作，在漆黑的屋子里，在别人的视线中，或者在某些滋啦啦运行的机器监管下。一开始他也会辩驳，会像受伤的困兽。后来有人递给他一张纸巾，脸上的血微微干涸，擦拭的时候拖出长长的印记。

那个时候他还不知道自己长得很好看，那样丑陋的暗红色像是一场献祭。

那个时候他以为所有的艰难只是一时的冲动和不甘。

他抬起头问：“你们看不出来他是想要猥亵我吗？”

 

后来他就不再问了。

 

那个人的身份他一直不清楚，应该是有钱有势的富二代。先是少管所，然后辗转到监狱。汇集着最肮脏下流的地方能让人清醒意识到有什么轰然倒塌。然后有的人麻木，永远凝固在那里了。

他们的身上有着共同的味道。

黄明昊是他在少管所的时候认识的小孩。其实他没有在那里呆很久，出事的时候他离成年只差一年都不到。在他印象里黄明昊是个很聪明的人，即使在那种地方也是很奇怪的存在。他出狱的时候是黄明昊偷了他哥的车来接他的，长了个儿的男生摇下车窗——“彦俊哥！上车，咱们去吃顿好的！”

 

就像现在一样。

黄明昊把车停在了林彦俊面前，摇下车窗的时候传出车载音响躁动的声音。

“兜风去？”

林彦俊一只腿跨进车门，没吃完的早饭丢进路边的垃圾箱里：“跟你哥说不可以算我旷工，工资照常发。”

一脚油门踩下去，争先恐后涌进的空气把他额头前细碎的头发统统拨乱。

“哥你一句话我直接包养你好吗？”

林彦俊都当是小孩子的胡言乱语。他的胳膊就架在车窗上，窗外熟悉而陌生的城市飞快掠过。他是不属于这里的，他无比清晰地认识到这一点，却无力改变。曾经他很喜欢飞机起飞时候的感觉，从云层之上俯瞰这座城市是不一样的，所有的一切都是渐行渐远的缩影。

被蛛网束缚后终于解脱，终于能够呼吸的快感。

但最后他还是回到了这个地方。

 

“早上的话你哥知道了？”

“你是说正廷哥啊？他听完就回队里忙了，看样子几天睡不了觉。”

“上次我还在公司楼下看到他，很闲的样子？”

林彦俊把车载的音响调小声了一点，又换成自己常听的音乐，闭着眼睛吹风。他不知道黄明昊想把他带到哪里去，第一次他们两个蹲在别人店门口啃烧饼，后来也有过去那种破旧的游乐园，和人家小孩抢冰柜里最后一根雪糕。

“大概是去找丞哥，你也知道，这次的事情都挺重视的。”

“搞不懂你们。”

 

和黄明昊不一样，朱正廷是正儿八经的人民警察，范丞丞是如假包换的企业总裁，也是现在林彦俊名义上的老板。有时候林彦俊自己也好奇自己怎么会卷入这样错综复杂的关系之中，蛛丝马迹都告诉他这背后有着更加深不可测的联系。

就这么恰巧，他认识了黄明昊，然后牵扯出这样多的事情来。

也这么恰巧，这些人的手放在一起，就能够遮住这座城的半片天了。

 

而自己，在其中究竟扮演怎样的角色？

 

停车的地方是破旧的一桩楼，依稀看出曾经是富丽堂皇的酒店模样，后来被一把火烧毁。

地点值得玩味。

“我捅了人的地方。”

林彦俊抱着手臂下车，黄明昊从另一头走到他边上，靠在，也抱着手没说话。

“朱正廷让你带我来的？”他冷哼了一声，向废墟里面走过去，“这几年我为他也惹了不少事情了。”

“谁不是呢？”黄明昊一脚踢开面前的小石子，跟在林彦俊身后，“彦俊哥，这事儿我们谁都逼不了你的。”

“说起来还是我自愿咯？”

他停下脚步，站在阳光和阴影的交汇处，回过头的时候脸上的表情复杂而阴郁。

 

那天晚上，他又梦见当初的自己拿着锋利的餐刀，没有捅向对面的人，自己往脖子上划了一道。

周围都是冷漠的神情。

陈立农穿着便利店的制服冲他笑。

—tbc—


	4. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —FOUR—

—FOUR—

 

那天林彦俊回到住处的时候，陈立农没有在值班，制服还给了店里，只带走了名牌。新来的小妹不太会调奶茶，总是太甜或者太苦，他拿着杯子，丢进了楼下的垃圾回收箱里。范丞丞当然不会扣他的工资，月初的时候工资卡上划进全勤奖金。

他有点，烦。

生活总是和想象的不太一样。

有时候他会打开手机去翻当时拍下的那张名牌的照片。当时他真的只是那一瞬间很想拍一下，很想欺负一下这个看上去很乖的小男孩。拍完之后他明知道不合时宜，却一直没有删掉。

 

朱正廷因为他那天早上的电话里的一句话，忙了整整一个月。一个月之后调查小组突然被遣散，他为此获得了又是一个月的强行休假。

结果心知肚明，谁都不会去问。

就当什么都没发生。

就像他当那天黄明昊没有带他去兜过风，于是大家也都默认了。日子滑进不算正轨的正轨里。有时候半夜会有三个人冲进他家，为首的就是范丞丞和黄明昊，朱正廷更像是监护人以防过分上头的小孩惹出事端。他们拎着整盒整盒的外卖和啤酒，最后横在不算宽敞的一张床上，林彦俊自己带着被子去睡沙发。

“相安无事，最好如此。”

朱正廷喝到脸上泛起红晕，碰杯的时候说出这样一句话。林彦俊没接话，他不知道这算不算是在怪他。

他早就可以走的，却好像亏欠了什么一样，要一次次偿还。

“最好如此。”他碰杯。

他知道因为自己的一句话，朱正廷差一点点就要丢掉警徽。

 

永远不可能相安无事。

只是他已经不再有力气去插进第二把刀子。他有选择只当一个无名小卒的权力。

三个月之后林彦俊递了辞呈。范丞丞开玩笑一样说：“终于给我们这些人包养你的机会了？”

他当夜飞到了新的城市。

在此前，多么痛苦的时候，他都没有想过靠这种方式逃离。

 

究竟发生了什么事情呢？他坐在正在爬升的飞机上，那是一个窗边的位置。陆地是倾斜的，世界是倾斜的，像蛛网一样蔓延开的城市道路和灯光，从尘埃之中照亮云层。

可是你穿过了云层，你发现它还是灰暗的。

所有自以为照亮了天空的灯光，不知道那只是天空欺骗的假象。

似乎什么事情也没有发生，真的是这样。或许在他不知道的地方有过撕裂和洗礼，但所有但血水和风雨都没有入侵过他的窗檐。他过得安逸，只要不说出来，没有人知道他会是什么样的人。

他是匆匆行人中的一个，也是这个世界里的一块破碎拼图。

只是他厌倦了，他累了。

他被安全带扣住，死死压在座位上，拉下了遮光板，闭上眼睛。

 

人去楼空，林彦俊把钥匙插在大门上，黄明昊打开门的时候一瞬间以为他只是出门忘了拔钥匙。

这不太可能，对于林彦俊这种人来说，最不可能。他太会保护自己，不留一丝机会。他蹲在地上绕着自己画了一个圈，宣告此后这是他自己的世界，谁都跨不进来。

是世界，是世界的缺口。

“我没想到那是压垮他的最后一根稻草。”黄明昊蹲在他家客厅的墙角点了支烟，被朱正廷扔进了卫生间的马桶冲掉。

“那是他的选择。可能他早就想离开了。”

“他又不傻，心甘情愿被利用这么久，他怎么可能不知道。”

 

离开的时候朱正廷把钥匙扔给黄明昊收着。

“他这个人太过认真，固执到底。”

 

林彦俊不知道为什么，他听到了雷声。飞机飞了很久，降落的时候一定会晚点。他从梦中惊醒，打开遮光板的时候，看到远处形成的飓风，混合着未升起的太阳散发的光芒。

像是新生，有些灼目。

降落时的失重感刺激身体分泌肾上腺素，他感受到自己安全滑行在跑道上，最后稳稳停下。从身后的位置上传来稀疏的掌声，大部分人的脸上是冷漠和死寂，从不知道睡梦之中经历过颠簸和风雨。

 

所有的道路看上去都相似，蔓延到远方，像是没有尽头的样子，其实都堵死了逃离的出口。林彦俊俯瞰过这个城市，踏上摆渡车的时候看到升起的红日。

像是给漂泊打开禁忌的门庭。

周围的人有的拎着公文包，匆匆赶往某处容身，有的抱着孩子，一路轻声细语地哄着，不一样的人有着不一样的面孔，唯独自己，所有的行囊都放在外套的口袋里面。

他就没有想过接下来要面对什么，一切都是冲动之举。

 

这一切本来在他十七八岁的时候就可以去做了。他可以在睡梦里到达非洲的草原。去看看外面的世界。把自己交给庞大的机器和变幻莫测的天气。

 

等到踏出机场的时候，天空里彻底明亮。说起来有人的地方，大抵都是一样。出租车的排队口很长，他不想和人再有过多接触，坐在座位上不知道在想什么。

反正他现在有很多时间了，他不在乎在这里坐一个小时或是一整天。他还有些困，帽子倒扣在脸上，就能睡得很好。

 

他和世界，从来都是相互迁就。

 

“你是林彦俊。”

他醒的时候，光影里有模糊的轮廓。那个人手上拿着他的帽子，站在面前。他的表情不知道是不是该定义为是一个笑，说话的语气里只有肯定。

“你是谁？”

“来接你的人，等这一天很久了。”

在和周围不断抗争的生命历程之中，林彦俊已经磨砺出辨别危险的直觉。他没有搭话，甚至没有想要拿回自己的帽子。他笑不出来，也没有办法去展现一个谨小慎微的自己。他背过身，向上一层是出发，在那里或许还能够订到最近的一班航班，无论去往哪里。

 

“喂，林彦俊，我们有过一面之缘，你忘了吗？那时候我跟陈立农说，你长得挺好看的。”

 

是谁说过的，命运是挣不脱的东西，它早就定下了，在这一生中，你会在哪里，遇见哪一个人。

 

“你要我跟你走吗？”

“走吧。”

—tbc—


	5. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —FIVE—

—FIVE—

 

林彦俊没有行李，他很轻易就上了蔡徐坤的车。晚上没有睡好的最直接后果就是晕车，翻涌到嗓子眼儿的胃酸和快要被分割的大脑，都让他异常感到难受。但无论如何他都睡不着了。蔡徐坤把副驾的车窗摇开一掌宽给他透气，他看着似曾相识的路灯和树木走身边掠过。

“为什么要来找我？”林彦俊问。

“不知道，或许只是想见见你？”

蔡徐坤的眼睛根本没有放在他的身上，两只手都握着方向盘，看上去是那种会被教练夸奖的安全行驶模范。

“我们去哪儿？”林彦俊直觉不想看身旁的男人，一直盯着窗外。刚才从远处就有一个建筑吸引着他的注意了，突兀地悬在地面上，现在开得近了才发现原来是一座摩天轮。“你要带我去坐那个玩意儿吗？”

“仿造伦敦眼造出来的不伦不类的东西，你要是想去坐摩天轮，我们现在就去办签证。”

听起来就是很不切实际。

“我有房子可以给你住，如果你需要的话，也可以给你找个厨子做做饭什么的。”

这不像是第一次正式见面就可以说出来的话。林彦俊很早就知道一个道理，所有命运馈赠的礼物，都在暗地里标好了价格。他不是一个有太多价值的人，他不知道自己能被蔡徐坤惦记上什么，他在想，他的身上到底还有什么东西能够被明码标价。

“怎么，养一个情人，还是想养一条狗？”

“有区别吗？”

“使用方法不同。”

蔡徐坤笑了一下，是从鼻子里发出的那种嗤笑，有着嘲讽的意味。

“你想的太多了。”

林彦俊闭上眼睛，眼球突突突地转个不停，但这种感觉只有他自己能感知到，别的人看他就只是过分的平静：“没有什么行为是无缘无故的。对我好也是，对我不好也是，一定是有缘由的，无非是知道的，或者是不知道的。”

他从吹进车窗的风里闻到了青草被切割的味道，就好像看见液体从茎叶的边缘一点一点渗出来。但他无所谓，他不在乎，他觉得自己可以和任何一个人走，只要有人站在他的面前，跟他说一句：“跟我走吧。”

只不过这个人恰好是蔡徐坤。

“我只是听说朱正廷养的线人跑了。”

“你们是这样想我的吗？”

车辆驶入隧道，一晃而过的变成昏黄的灯光和紧急避难室。他总是会幻想下一秒山崩地裂，他们坠入无尽深渊。毁灭是会给人快感的，那是一瞬间的不计后果，只有那一瞬间是自由的。

 

蔡徐坤如他所说，真的给他找了一套房子住。只是一人居的复式小公寓，不算宽敞，但是绰绰有余。林彦俊脱了鞋站在地板上，感觉到冷。

“你到底图什么呢？”他站在门后面，他什么都没有。

“或许是一个情人，或许是一条狗。”蔡徐坤把钥匙抛给他，始终站在门外。“我很忙的，没有空在意你的死活。”

“那挺好的，如果想死的话我会麻烦你来收尸。”

他们相视而笑，门关上了。

新的环境需要时间去适应。房间里的家具还蒙着防尘布，林彦俊就坐在沙发上，支着脑袋。他没有再看什么东西，只是看着茶几下露出来的一小块地板，上面有灰尘。这里有没有人住过呢？他坐在这里的时候会看什么呢？不开灯的时候，有风吹起来，松散的白色布料随风舞动，像是鬼影幢幢。他不相信神佛和鬼魅。

从来不。

可他已经只像是一个影子。

他想，明天出门去吧，去看两场电影，吃一顿饭，随便走一走。

 

蔡徐坤是听说朱正廷的线人跑了，这是真的，只是他没有想到是林彦俊。为什么事情就变成这样了呢？他也觉得很鬼使神差。

他是一个线人，在他身上，可以挖到他自己都不知道的消息。

关起来就好了，或者折磨他。他和那些人有什么区别呢？

或许是因为他长得更好看一些？

“Absinthe.”他说，“送到房子那边去，放门口就行。”

“哥，这跟说好的可不太一样。”对面坐着年纪看上去并不大的男人，很蔡徐坤很不像，无论是眼神，或者是什么其他的地方。他的口袋里放着当时在便利店兼职时候的名牌。那个名牌做得很劣质，轻易被剐蹭出了很多痕迹。“把他留下来做什么？”

“我以为你会想见他。”

“也许吧。”

“可他看上去好像很想见你的样子。”

蔡徐坤不太在意地翻了翻手上的材料，一股脑儿都丢在了茶几上。陈立农随手拿了一份最靠近自己的，上面明明白白写了朱正廷最近的动向，后面还附了一份范丞丞公司的账目单。

“看来最近他们的日子也不太好过，是吗？”

他转了转颈椎，也不掩饰自己的野心和锐利：“那你去处理一下咯，结束了回来，我让你去陪林彦俊。”

“你给他找的房子那边，还有便利店吗？”

“没有啊，那你可以去酒吧呆着。”

“听上去好像很划算。”

陈立农带着那份文件，从沙发上站起来往门外走去。他的心情称得上愉悦。生活就是这样，他抢了你的苹果，你就要去拿走他的饼干。他要是给了你一拳，你就得还给他一刀。礼尚往来，善始善终。

这就是他们要做的，乐此不疲。

有的时候能有出乎意料的赏赐，是意外之喜。

 

那天晚上，蔡徐坤踏着雨和寒风走进公寓。门被打开的时候林彦俊躺在二楼的床上看书，一点也不意外。

“你的酒在厨房的酒柜里，我在床上，先去洗澡。”

“看来你已经知道自己是什么了。”

“啪”的一声，书被合上。

“是啊，向来都很清楚。”

—tbc—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absinthe.  
> 苦艾酒。  
> 烈酒，被封禁过，相传有催情纵欲的效果。


	6. ［ALL橘］恃美行凶 —SIX—

—SIX—

 

浴室在楼下，林彦俊能清晰听到哗哗的流水声。他是一个对声音极度敏感的人，一点点不属于自己的声音，都可以打乱他的思绪。床的对面是很大的一扇落地窗，一直通透到最底端。他打开开关，像是舞台上的帷幕拉开，露出荒凉冷漠的夜色。手里的书已经翻过了大半，书签插在侧脊上，故事被粗暴隔断。

他这样轻易篡改了这个故事。

“下来陪我喝酒。”

蔡徐坤的声音朦朦胧胧地闯进来，带着迷蒙的水汽。林彦俊认命地叹了口气，赤脚踩着木质的楼梯一级一级往下挪。他不会喝酒，这是真的，可蔡徐坤直接端着杯子递到了他的面前。

“我不喝。”他说。

“那就现在开始喝。”

兑进了冰水的酒液变成浑浊的乳白色，横冲直撞顺着喉咙一路向下燃烧，变得滚烫。嘴里留下的苦味久久挥散不去，一直苦到肺腑里。林彦俊感觉那股蒸腾的热气流窜向四肢百骸，恍惚了神志。蔡徐坤坐在对面的沙发上看到他这样，发出可以称为愉悦的笑声，向他招招手，让林彦俊坐到自己身边来

“你说你这样多好看。怎么一天到晚都跟个刺猬似的。”

他的手卡住林彦俊的下颌，也不管对方是不是抗拒，直接凑了上去。不能算作一个亲吻，非要形容的话是粗暴的占有欲。如果他抗拒，就直接撬开牙齿，舌苔上的粗砺和柔软都全部一寸寸碾压过去。像是纠缠，也像是猛兽掠食的撕咬。他滚烫的肌肤，滚烫的鼻息，全部都挑逗着神经，全部都成为催情的烈火。

松开的时候，他听见林彦俊低声骂了一句。蔡徐坤看他这幅明明恼怒，却隐忍着不发作的样子觉得好玩又好笑，故意握着他的手，把他推进沙发里，想要看他如何是好的样子。

“我以为你会推开我。”

林彦俊的脸撇到一边去，却又被蔡徐坤拧了回来。喝了酒，双眼都烧得迷离，说话也带着不易察觉的喘息：“因为你是蔡徐坤。”

“那你又是谁？”

林彦俊不说话了，眼神落在蔡徐坤的胸膛上。他穿的是睡衣，扣子被扯坏了几颗，蔡徐坤披着浴袍，也许根本没想过要好好穿衣服什么的，露出精瘦的躯体，胸口有两道交错的伤疤。林彦俊的思绪飘到其他地方，他想，酒精的作用就是让人胡思乱想，陷入精神世界的时候人们很容易忽视自己正处在什么样的境地。蔡徐坤把他的头托起来，轻轻在他耳边说话，像是夏天闷热暴雨前，平地而起的飓风。

“你是林彦俊，是要当我情人的人。”

 

两个人对情事都不陌生，无论是通过什么样的原因。但林彦俊从来没有这么头晕目眩过，蔡徐坤也从来没有过这样的雄心和兴致，认定要让另一个男人臣服于自己。他不喜欢林彦俊说话的语气和表情，那个男人总是一副任人宰割，无所畏惧的样子，但他的眼神明明在说，他不属于任何人。他太矛盾了，轮廓都像是古希腊的石刻，看上去柔和，充满了坚硬的棱角，好看，且让人想要毁灭，明明可以当一个漂亮的傀儡，只要听话就不会有任何麻烦。

他把林彦俊压在楼梯边的墙壁上，头顶五公分是悬挂的壁画，鲜红的颜料里掺进了浓郁的黑色。他看见林彦俊想要伸手抓住什么当作支撑，却一无所获，指甲几乎断在墙灰里，但一言不发。

“你求一求我。”

他跪在台阶上，头发都汗湿了粘在眉角，蔡徐坤把他翻过来，一级一级的台阶棱角陷进脊背，硌得骨头疼，又分开他的腿挂在自己的肩上。

“你求一求我，我就放过你。”他说。

林彦俊伸出手盖在眼睛上，遮挡屋顶倾泻下来的灯光。他被蔡徐坤架着，像是摇摇欲坠的桥梁。灯光刺眼，他又累又痛，浑身都是烧灼的火焰，四周都是刺骨的空气。

“什么算是放过？我们之间有什么好被当作放过的。”

他说话的时候声音沙哑，吐字不清。蔡徐坤低下头从他的颈窝一直吮吸到小腹，呼吸和颤栗都带来痉挛，还有病态异样的快感。躯体的交织和碰撞，窗外轰然落下惊雷，林彦俊透过肢体的缝隙，看见落地窗外穿透一切的闪电，炽白的光亮撕破了黑夜向他款款而来。

而蔡徐坤把他逼迫在楼梯的一角，要他全身心沉沦进这场不堪的性爱之中去。

冰冷的楼梯变得又滑又腻，用过的润滑剂被随意丢弃在哪一个角落里。汗水和精液的分泌释放出蓬勃的男性荷尔蒙气息。林彦俊的身上有一股天然的柑橘调香气，随着体温的升高释放，却并不自知。他突然想到什么事情，主动圈住蔡徐坤的脖颈：“其实……你该喊我哥哥，我年龄比你大……”

蔡徐坤随口堵住他的嘴唇，用牙齿咬了两下，又舔舐他皱起的眉头，亲吻他的鼻尖痣：“怎么？想要我一边喊你哥哥，一边操你吗？原来你喜欢的是这样乱伦的快感？”

他听到仰头笑起来，一面笑一面打着哆嗦，几乎要从蔡徐坤的身上滑下去，后者有些恼怒地握住他的髋骨在体内横冲直撞：“笑什么？”

“笑我们本来就不合伦理纲常。”

“淫荡。”

“嗯，你说的对。”

惊雷过后窗外是瓢泼的大雨，全都打在了玻璃上。远处还亮着霓虹灯，模糊成无数片细碎的光斑。林彦俊笑够了，才发现脸上全是自己的眼泪，一抹都是冰凉的。他有些难受，推开蔡徐坤，拉着护栏扶手也没能爬起来，只好靠在墙边上休息。

“我累了，休息一会儿。”

蔡徐坤坐在他身边抽了支烟，烟快灭的时候，把他的手拉过来，烫在他左手的手腕上。

“你要记住它。”

—tbc—


End file.
